


Catch Me Once, Shame On You.  Catch Me Twice...

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, I dunno y'all this is straight up debauchery, M/M, Masturbation, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, cum kink, just a lil, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: It was a special kind of agony, getting tutored by Billy.  Watching his hands as he pointed things out or wrote out equations.  Being plastered together, knee to thigh, Billy’s cologne and hairspray overwhelming in the best way.  Having to look him in the eye, up close, with his lashes and freckles and face just…there.  And Steve was just supposed to sit there andnotget a stiffy.  Yeah fuckingright.  Billy just fucking looked in his eyes and Steve got hard.  It was less than ideal, but Steve had about zero control over his dick where Billy was concerned.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Catch Me Once, Shame On You.  Catch Me Twice...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CockAsInTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/gifts).



> Written for cockasinthebird on tumblr. Also for myself. And anyone else who likes my gross smut.  
> I just couldn't get this idea outta my head once I had it soooo.... Here y'all go lol.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Steve stared at Billy’s lashes as he leaned over, voice low as he explained the algorithm to Steve. He let his eyes roam, taking in the freckles on his nose and the little scar in his brow. Steve had to fight sighing, just happy to stare.

“Got it?” Billy asked, blue eyes locking onto Steve’s as he sat back up. Steve swallowed, ignoring the heat in his belly, the way his dick was beginning to firm up at the eye contact.

Like, _he was fucked_.

“I think so,” Steve replied, lying. Billy could tell, if the blank look he shot Steve was anything to go on. Steve refused to bow, refused to admit he had once again been staring at Billy instead of paying attention -- he liked his teeth in his mouth, thanks -- so he just beamed at him instead. Billy rolled his eyes and closed the book with a snap.

“Alright,” he drawled, stretching his arms up. Steve did everything he could _not_ to stare at the little bit of tummy that showed itself when he did. It was harder than fighting monsters, honestly. “Since you’re not gonna pay attention, I’m gonna call it. I gotta get home, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, looking back at his notebook. The numbers swirled and he snapped it shut, not wanting to think about Pre-Calc anymore. “Thanks, man. Sorry I’m…” Dumb? So into you I can’t pay attention? Steve just cut himself off. Billy clapped a hand on his shoulder, smirking.

“Don’t sweat it. I’m getting extra credit for tutoring, so like, this is all for my benefit.” Steve rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile that pulled at his lips. Billy pulled on his leather jacket, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. “Library at lunch tomorrow?” Steve shot him some finger guns, because love makes him _lame_ apparently, and Billy just shook his head. “I dunno how you were ever King,” he said, smirking. “You’re such a dork.” The words didn’t sting like they had before, not with how fond Billy looked. Or Steve imagined it was fondness. Maybe it was just indigestion. A boy could dream, though.

“It’s my monster cock,” Steve replied. Billy snorted, turning to leave before Steve could really look at his face.

“Later, Harrington,” he called. “I’ll see myself out.” Steve still followed him down, giving him a two fingered salute as he climbed into the driver’s seat of the camaro. He closed the door, thunking his head against it.

It was a special kind of agony, getting tutored by Billy. Watching his hands as he pointed things out or wrote out equations. Being plastered together, knee to thigh, Billy’s cologne and hairspray overwhelming in the best way. Having to look him in the eye, up close, with his lashes and freckles and face just… _there_. And Steve was just supposed to sit there and _not_ get a stiffy. Yeah fucking _right_. Billy just fucking looked in his eyes and Steve got hard. It was less than ideal, but Steve had about zero control over his dick where Billy was concerned.

Steve dashed back up to his room, movement a little awkward from the half chub he was sporting. Was it a little pathetic that he had to jerk off after almost every study session? Maybe, but Steve had stopped caring about that a while ago. His dignity had taken plenty of hits and pining for his nemesis turned friend turned crush was amazingly far down on the list, comparatively.

When Steve got to his room, he pulled the body pillow he’d gotten in the next town over out of his closet. It had an embroidered case that was still stained from the last time he used it. Was it gross? Yeah. Did he care? No. In fact, his dick twitched at the sight of the cum stains on the flowery case. He bit his lip, shucking his shorts and briefs after tossing the pillow on the bed. Steve made himself pause and take a breath. He was riled up and probably wouldn’t last too long, so he was going to make it last as long as he could.

Sweat prickled at the back of his neck as he straddled the pillow, dick already leaking precum. It was almost a pavlovian response to the pillow; another thing for Steve to shove under the rug of his mind and not think about. Pushing the thoughts out of his head and focusing on the way Billy’s lashes had looked against his skin, paler now from the dreary weather of Indiana, Steve gasped as he ground his hips down.

Normally, Steve would use a regular pillow case, something silky and smooth against his dick. But he’d been in a particularly tough spot one evening and had humped one of the decorative pillows his mother insisted on using. It had embroidered pumpkins on it, and the feel of the thread, the texture, had dragged against his skin and nearly set him off right there.

Steve had kinda gotten used to the embroidered feel now.

It was dry, and hurt just a little, but in a way that sent sparks down Steve’s spine and right to his cock. He bit his lip, letting out a small whine as he rolled his hips. As he moved, the fabric and thread became slick with his pre, making it easier and better to grind against. He looked down, watching the foreskin shift and bunch, wondering if Billy was cut. He’d had plenty of chances to look, Billy was pretty much as naked as he could be at any given time, but first he’d hated him, and then he’d been too scared that he’d pop a boner. Steve gasped, bracing himself with one hand as he moved his hips, the other pushing his shirt up. He stuffed the edge in his mouth, holding it up so he could thumb his nipple. His eyes rolled back in his head, a shiver coursing through him at the dual sensation.

The fabric was incredibly slick now, and his dick was wet with precum. Steve tweaked his nipple again, hips grinding as his thighs clenched together. His mouth opened in a silent moan, a rush of air escaping him as his foreskin caught a little extra on the case. Steve imagined that it was catching on Billy’s fingerless gloves, imagined what the leather, warmed by Billy’s hot fucking skin, would feel like against him. He closed his eyes, arching his back as he ground down, again and again, orgasm building quickly. He was so close, all he needed was--

“I forgot my textbook--” Steve’s eyes snapped open, locking on to Billy’s wide, surprised ones. That was all it took. Steve came with a strangled shout, eyes squeezing shut as he came in ropes across the pillow. It was kind of obscene, he knew that. Steve came a lot on a normal day, but with Billy there? The kind of thrill of being caught? Steve shuddered through his orgasm, gasping for breath as his dick gave a final weak spurt.

He took two ragged breaths before looking up, knowing he was flushed and sweaty and starting to feel fucking embarrassed. Billy was still staring, face, ears, and neck all a bright shade of red. He gaped, eyes on Steve’s dick, which gave Steve the chance to notice Billy’s jeans tenting. To see the way he stared, not in disgust, but interest. Steve knew catching a guy with his dick out, had walked in on plenty of people at parties, and this was--

Steve _knew_ that look. Knew when someone _wanted_ him.

However, before Steve could utter a word, Billy tore his eyes away and closed the door.

“Um,” Steve tried.

“Just bring my textbook to school tomorrow, will you?” Billy’s voice was shaky and Steve heard him practically run out of the house. Steve licked his lips, gulping as he looked down at his spunk, seeping into the pillow case. He stared at it, thinking over everything he thought he’d known before now. Reviewed some interactions with Billy, seeing them in a new light.

Finally, Steve stood up and went to shower and formulate a plan.

\--

Steve paced in his room, listening to the sounds of his parents bickering downstairs. It was strangely calming for once, but he was grateful that they’d (hopefully) be gone by the time he’d gotten Billy’s pants off. At least, _hopefully_ gotten Billy’s pants off. Steve shook his head, glancing at the clock. It was probably soon enough to start.

Steve had been half hard in anticipation nearly all day, nervous that he might be being a little _too_ presumptuous. He pressed the palm of his hand to his dick with a hiss, biting back a moan. Steve flopped onto his bed, stripping off his shirt and shorts. He licked his lips as he gave himself a few dry strokes before grabbing his lube out of the night stand. Steve let it drip onto his cock, which was filling out quickly. He snapped the cap shut and tossed it back on his night stand before he started to stroke.

Steve bit his lip, dick twitching at the thought of Billy walking in on him once more. Would he run again? Would he see that Steve did it on purpose? Would he call him a freak? Steve wasn’t really into the last option, but it was still a possibility.

He pushed that thought from his mind and focused on the slick sound of his hand. He thumbed the edge of the head, gasping quietly to himself. Steve got into it, hips jerking up as he stroked faster and faster.

He heard the doorbell and his dick twitched.

Heard the muffled sounds of his parents telling Billy to head upstairs.

Heard the garage door open and feet on the stairs.

“Harrington,” Billy said, opening his door. “You never said your mom was a--” Billy cut himself off with a strangled sound when he saw Steve, buck naked, and fully erect, hand flying over his dick. Steve _knew_ he looked good. Knew he looked tempting. He’d fucking made sure of that.

Billy gawked once again, looking pained as his face scrunched up and he moved to leave.

“Wait,” Steve rasped. Billy stopped, but didn’t turn around. “You don’t _need_ to leave.” Steve still had his dick in his hand, but he had stopped jerking. Just held it tight at the base. Billy turned his head slightly and Steve could see the sneer forming on his face. Could see him putting up his armor. He couldn’t have that. “You wanna watch? I don’t mind, dude.”

“Got an exhibition kink, _King_?” Billy grit out. He still wasn’t _looking_.

“For you, yeah,” Steve replied, letting out a low moan as he moved his hand again, the slick noise loud in the tense room. Billy turned then, eyes wide and zeroing in on Steve’s face as he closed Steve’s door with a quiet click. Steve licked his lips, stroking his cock again. Billy’s eyes moved down as his face turned red. It was honestly cute.

“What--” Billy asked, voice breathy.

“You don’t need to freak out,” Steve sighed, still leisurely stroking himself, the lube and pre squelching obscenely. “I know you wanna. Unless, that tent in your jeans is for another reason.”

“What are you getting at, Harrington.” Billy was scared, Steve knew that, could read it in the tension in his body, keeping him from moving. He even tried to hide himself a little. Steve looked him in the eye.

“I know when someone is into me, Billy,” Steve drawled, moaning all breathy and maybe arching his back a little more than necessary. Billy swallowed thickly. Steve watched his adam’s apple bob. “I know you wanna touch me, touch my cock.” Billy looked pained, almost panicked. “I want you to, too.” _That_ pulled Billy out. Made him blink. “It’s what I think about, you know. Every time I jerk off.” And maybe this was putting too much out there, but Steve knew Billy needed trust. Needed to know that this wasn’t Steve fucking him over. That this was Steve _needing_. “What your hands would feel like on my skin--” Steve let out a hiss of pleasure as his hips bucked into his hand. “On my dick.” He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, stroking faster now as Billy watched, unable to look away. “God,” he sighed, “Your _fingers_ , man. They’d feel so _good_ wrapped around me. I know it.”

“Shit,” Billy rasped.

“It’s all I fucking think about,” Steve rambled, unable to stop himself now. “How much I wanna touch you. How much I want you to touch me.” He thumbed the head of his dick, letting out a whimper as it made him leak. “You’ve got no clue what you do to me. Always wagging your fucking tongue, pushing me around, always fucking _shirtless_.” Steve let out a groan, eyes closing in bliss. “Fuck, Billy. When you caught me, it was looking into your eyes that set me off. I’ve never cum so fucking hard in my life--” Steve gasped as a hand covered his and the bed dipped next to him. Steve opened his eyes, blearily looking up at Billy through the haze of arousal. Billy was breathing hard, eyes locked on Steve’s dick. Steve pulled his hand back, fingers gripping the sheets as Billy stroked him, slow but gripping almost painfully. It sent sparks up Steve’s spine and he arched his back, letting out a whine he almost felt embarrassed about.

“Fuck,” Billy said, voice raspy with arousal and need. “You’re so… _Fuck_.” Steve huffed a laugh.

“I’m so what?”

“Dangerous,” Billy murmured. “I tried so fucking hard to get over it. And then the fucking _pillow_.” His strokes got faster and he leaned down, nosing at Steve’s pubes and inhaling deeply. Steve shivered, gasping for breath when Billy kissed his shaft. His mustache tickled against the skin and Steve’s cock was practically _weeping_ pre at this point. “This is a bad idea,” Billy murmured against him, still stroking and not pulling away.

“You wanna stop?” Steve panted.

“No,” Billy said, voice gravelly. He took the head of Steve’s dick in his mouth, eyes closing as he inhaled sharply. He sucked, swirling his tongue, as he stroked Steve’s shaft in quick, twisting jerks. Steve’s hips canted up as he gasped, swearing quietly as Billy tongued his slit. He could feel his orgasm building as Billy shoved his tongue under Steve’s foreskin, moaning as he did so.

“Shit, _shit_ , Billy,” Steve moaned, loud and wanton. “I’m so fucking close--” Billy sucked on Steve’s dick, hard, and Steve came with a shout. Billy let Steve’s dick pop out of his mouth, pressing his cock to his cheek, letting Steve’s jizz shoot across his cheek and up towards his forehead. Steve couldn’t pull his eyes away, mouth open as he stared. Billy’s free hand was pressed against his groin, hips grinding against his palm, while the other milked Steve’s cock. He licked up the remaining cum, licking his lips after. Steve felt boneless, but he sat up, hand reaching for Billy’s jeans. “God,” he breathed, taking in the sight of Billy, half his face dripping with Steve’s cum. “That’s so fucking _hot_.” Steve quickly undid Billy’s jeans, shoving his hand in and pulling out his dick. Billy’s chest heaved as Steve stroked, licking his spunk off Billy’s cheek and making him shudder. He leaned forward, whispering into Billy’s ear as he jerked his cock. “I’ve got so many plans for you. Next time, I’m gonna suck you fucking dry and fuck you until you cry.” Billy’s hips jerked up and he let out a whimper. “You like that?” Steve smirked, kissing Billy’s neck as he twisted his fist around the head of Billy’s dick. “You want my cock in your ass? Between your thighs?”

“Anywhere,” Billy breathed. “Anywhere, jesus, _fuck_!” Billy came with a strangled sound, spilling into Steve’s palm. He looked down, watching Billy’s cock pulse. When Billy slumped, head resting against Steve’s shoulder, Steve brought his hand up and sucked Billy’s cum off his fingers.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “You taste good.” Billy gave a full body shudder and shook his head, not moving from where he was leaning against Steve.

“You’re a fucking menace, holy shit.” Steve pulled back, tilting Billy’s face so he could press a kiss to his lips.

“Just you wait, baby,” Steve said, smiling against his lips. “Just you wait.”


End file.
